This invention is concerned with reducing occurrences of breakage of television cathode ray tube glass bulbs and bulb components resulting from various temperature changes introduced in salvage processes.
Color television cathode ray tube bulbs include two major components (i) a glass front panel for, among other things, supporting arrays of cathodo-luminescent phosphor deposits and (ii) a glass funnel member whose large end is eventually sealed to the face panel and whose small end houses at least one electron beam source. Black and white television cathode ray tube bulbs, although taking on the same basic final exterior appearance as color bulbs, do not comprise separate components, but rather are produced as a single integral unit.
During a typical tube salvage operation the bulb is subjected to a thermal shock which is intended to break the frit seal, However, frequently the bulb, particularly the front panel itself, is fractured in the process.